


Sucker For His Love

by tbhidk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Just over clothes, Love Bugs, M/M, No Intercourse, Smut, oh goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhidk/pseuds/tbhidk
Summary: Just a couple of cuties right here, Seo Changbin and Lee Felix. These cuddle bugs happen to be smitten with each other. When Felix pops a boner during a cuddle sesh, things go from uwu to naughty. Honestly, I suck at summaries, they're my least favorite part of filling in the form for posting new works. That and the fact that I've been trying to post this fic for a few days now :c





	Sucker For His Love

**Author's Note:**

> tbh though, they're both cunie (Bart & Geo anyone? if not, cunie is pronounced Q-knee, as in cutie/cute) asf irl, and in this. Oh my goodness, I'm so soft which is RARE I tell you, I'm usually all for that rough shiz, but not these lil' squishes. Idek what these boys have done to me, or what they're friggin capable of if they've got me this way. If I write soft fluffy things, it's to please others, but I'm actually going to enjoy this wholeheartedly c:

Changbinnie is resting his eyes, on Felix's lap, whilst the latter continues to shift uncomfortably. His hyung's been subconsciously grazing his lips against the fabric of his basketball shorts every so often and watching his lips, slightly parted, gave him a highly un-welcomed boner. He feels perverted, his hyung is so innocent to the world when he's asleep, how could he think this way? But at the same time, he almost can't help his want, to rut his hips forward. His Binnie nuzzles his cheek against his thigh, and he claws at the faux leather couch, blunt nails, trying to dig in. 

"Felix." said person halts in surprise. "Yes?" "There's something hard under my head, it's not very comfy." Changbin bites his lip, stifling a laugh as his dongsaeng stiffens in place. "Oh... r-really?" Felix questions dumbly, mentally facepalming himself. Changbin ignores this and decides to run his hand up along the younger's thigh, stopping at the hem of his shorts, he can feel goosebumps. He smirks and plays with a loose string of fabric, twirling it around his index finger, before slipping his whole hand underneath the shorts and pinching his inner thigh.

Gasping, then a quick and quiet moan before it's cut off abruptly and there's a blush gracing Felix's freckled cheeks and nose. "Don't do that hyung, I'll go take care of it in the restroom." "It?" the older questions teasingly, "You know... hush, you're making me shy." Changbin giggles cutely, sitting up slightly "You shouldn't order around your hyung, not to mention I'm special, aren't I?" "If you're so special to me, then I'll treat you so." Felix pouts, turning to stick his tongue out.

"So, what am I to you? Why am I more special than others?"  
"You know."  
"But I want to hear you say it."  
"Nevermind, only girls say that word."  
"Oh whatever, it's the meaning that matters."  
"Oh jeez, fine, you're my Oppa." 

Changbin pouts, pinching Felix's cheek "Why do you have to be so cruel? I love it when you say it with love. Because it makes my stomach flutter with butterflies, baby. The way you make me feel, the passion I have for you, the dull ache my heart gets when I'm missing you. You've made such a sucker out of me, for you, for your love." Felix looks up, his heart is doing flips in his chest, he wants Changbin. "I want you," he states after a few seconds of silence "so bad." his Binnie smiles at him sincerely "You've already got me."

Felix nearly knocks his hyung over from the force of his hug, his body moving to fast for his mind to keep up properly. Their lips merge, fitting each other so well, no, perfectly. Felix bites gently into the plush bottom lip of Changbin's. When his hyung gasps for cool air, the breaths exchanged between them being steamy from the heat exuded and their wet lips, Felix takes the chance to slip his tongue in. He lightly caresses the front section of the roof of Binnie's mouth, tickling him. He giggles, a moan interrupting it when his dongsaeng reaches his hand down to squirm its way into his skinny jeans and over his boxers.

Fondling his hyung, he feels so naughty, but the expressions the other makes are so lewd and gorgeous that it's worth it. Changbinnie is a moaning mess, hips gyrating, legs quivering "Felix it's amazing!" he groans. Felix drawls a moan wantonly at this, his groin is practically throbbing and he becomes impatient. Standing, he sits back down, but this time on Changbin's lap, back pressed against the latter's chest. He starts to grind down onto his Oppa's hard member, the both of them nearly dazed with lust.

Suddenly Changbin is grabbing at Felix's hips, almost digging his fingers into his pelvis painfully so. But he eases up immediately, gaining control over himself, not wanting to bruise his beautiful babies milky skin. He kisses at his neck apologetically, before thrusting his own hips upward, eager to feel that delightful friction at its maximum potential. The younger's vision blurs slightly, eyes unfocused and unable to concentrate on something. His mind is gone, body in Euphoria, heart rate risen, hair matted to his forehead by sweat. All of this is happening with his lover, the soul he's such a sucker for, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Their mouths are open agape, muscles weak and uncontrolled as they spasm, the orgasm so close, too close. It's so much and they feel as though they can't take it, eyes rolling to the back of their skulls, bodies going numb with pleasure, they cum instantaneously. The intensity of it all has them going lax, panting, and as they come down from their high, they gaze into each other's eyes, and there's no need for words. They smile at one another knowingly so, and as their eyelids fall heavy, they sleep embraced by the only person to unlock these feelings they didn't know were so real. Love.


End file.
